Scars
by VanessaMaria18
Summary: Draco is littered in scars, tiny white lines that reflect off his skin, what happens when Hermione notices them? And she becomes determined to help, Dramione a little dark but still a happy end :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) So I really hope u like this I'm really getting into writing it and i think it's going really well, and i just said really way too many times :P Please R&R they're the things that keep me writing, this is a little darker than my normal stuff but I hope u like it anyway :) VaM xx**

Draco stared blindly at the white lines that littered his body; they trickled down his skin in patterns and harsh streaks. He frowned as his eyes met the bright red ones fresh from his visit home; they wouldn't heal with any magic he knew after all they were magically inflicted. He turned his arm over to inspect the deep purple bruise that ran from his forearm up to his elbow. He glanced in the mirror and his frown deepened at the deep blues and purples that littered his right shoulder along with the angry red slash.

He sighed and carefully tugged his shirt back on so he didn't reopen a wound. His palms where white with scars where he'd been forced to hold the stove for a full 2 minutes without screaming, he bit his lip at the thought of the pain but quickly shook his head. Messing up his blonde hair he stared into the shockingly blue eyes that were reflected back at him and thanked Merlin that his dad was clever enough not to go for his face. With a final look at himself he picked up his robes and Slytherin tie before walking out the room towards the Great Hall.

Hermione smiled at her deep honey brown eyes in the mirror, over Christmas break she'd become much... well... hotter. Her hair was tamed and fell down her back in soft gentle curls, her skin was golden from the sun, her body had defiantly filled out and her face was more defined. She tilted her head to one side watching as her deep chocolate curls tumbled over her shoulder and her cherry red lips curved into a smile. With a slight giggle she bounded out the door towards the Great Hall.

Harry, Ginny and Ron greeted Hermione with a warm group hug before the four sat down with the rest of the Gryffindor's Hermione saying hello to everyone around her.

"What happened to you over the holidays?" Ginny teased nudging her friend.

"Come on Gin, I told you I'd changed" Hermione giggled and Ginny grinned.

"Yeah but damn Mione, you're hot!" She laughed and Hermione laughed with her even as Ron blushed and stared at the newly formed brunette in front of him.

Draco was not welcomed in the same way as Hermione, his 'friends' simply nodded in his direction as he walked towards the seat in-between Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy launched herself at him grabbing hold of his shoulder. He winced in pain as she connected with his fresh wounds and he shoved her away before dropping onto his seat.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice rang out over the noisy room and quickly every one fell silent listening intently to the headmaster.

Hermione hummed softly to herself as she walked down the halls towards her potions class not really paying any attention to what was happening around her.

"What do we have here?" Pansy Parkinson's voice reached her ears but Hermione didn't turn around. "A new Gryffindor?" She asked barging in front of Hermione stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Don't be thick Parkinson!" Hermione snapped shoving the girl aside.

"Hey! Who are you?" The Slytherin called and Hermione laughed.

"Hermione Granger!" She shouted back and she could practically hear Pansy's mouth drop open.

"When did Granger get hot?" The raven haired girl's words reached the brunette who giggled and bounced to her potions lesson.

She seemingly floated into the dark room lighting it up as she arrived. Everyone's eyes landed on her but she ignored them taking a seat at the front on a desk by herself.

"Who's that?" Blaise whispered to Draco who frowned and looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped and the other boy just stared openly at the brunette at the front of the room.

"She's fine" Blaise grinned and Draco's eyes bulged out his head.

"That's Hermione Granger you idiot!" He hissed and Blaise's eyes widened comically.

"No way! She looks so... different" He whispered back and Draco frowned looking up at the girl at the front of the room.

"She looks the same to me" He shrugged tilting his head to one side. She still had the same perfect chocolate brown hair that fell gently down her back, the same honey brown eyes that felt as if they could pierce his soul every time she looked his way. The same cherry red lips that he wanted nothing more than to just kiss and the same golden skin. Hermione Granger still looked just as beautiful to Draco Malfoy as she always had.

Hermione let her eyes wonder the room as she waited for Slughorn to arrive, that was when her eyes locked on the electric blue ones of Draco Malfoy. Her breath caught slightly in her throat, he no longer wore his hair slicked back but let the soft locks fall gently against his forehead, Hermione thought he looked beautiful.

"Good morning everyone!" Slughorn greeted the class as he bounded in an armful of potions in his hands. Hermione snapped around and trained her eyes intently on the professor ignoring all thoughts of Draco Malfoy. Slughorn looked around the room and tutted shaking his head from side to side. "Oh no, no, no this won't do... Malfoy come and join Miss Granger and Mr Potter will you please sit with Mr Zabini..." Slughorn continued to mix the Gryffindor's with the Slytherin's despite everyone's protests and suddenly Hermione found the blonde blue eyed boy dropping into the seat next to her.

She decided that this could defiantly have been worse, Draco was after all a top student and she knew that he specialised in potions.

"Granger" He nodded in greeting.

"Malfoy" She nodded back and acknowledged his attempt at being civil to her. She looked down at his hands as he reached for his book and her eyes landed on the white scars littering his palms, she frowned. He grabbed the book and looked up at her his eyes widening as he caught her staring at his hands and he realised she must have seen the scars that rested there.

"Right so the person now sat next to you is your partner for our course this year and more importantly your project!" Slughorn announced cheerfully and the whole class groaned louder Hermione trying to work out how she and Draco were going to manage to complete a whole project without killing each other and what horrific thing had happened for him to end up with such nasty injuries.

**What did u think of Chapter 1? I hope it was good :) The next Chapter is even better but i'm reluctant to put it up until I get your thoughts as I don't wanna continue pointlessly :) VaM xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) I know this is a quick update but I'm putting it up for **InsaneChickGoneMad **as she was super speedy to review my story and I loved her for it :) THANK U! hehe so I've put the next chapter up just because you seemed so enthusiastic about my last one :) VaM xx**

Hermione sighed as she headed down the path that led towards the black lake. She knew it went against all the school rules to be out this late especially clad only in a short red nightie but she just couldn't sleep! She had a grey hoddy pulled over her body and she was barefoot which for some reason made her smile.

She stopped as she turned the corner and saw a white figure swimming in the lake. No one swam in the lake, without even mentioning the things that lived in there it was just too damn cold. She picked up the pace a little and walked down to the pile of clothes that were left at the water's edge. She looked down at them and raised an eyebrow as she realised it was a Slytherin's school uniform. The figure did a sharp, graceful and very quick turn before swimming at an alarming rate over to where she stood.

They hauled themselves out the water without realising that she stood only a foot away. Hermione gasped loudly as she saw the sate his body was in.

His head snapped up in alarm and he dropped back into the water so only his head was visible.

"Granger! What are you doing here?" Draco snapped his eyes alight with panic. Hermione couldn't reply, she didn't think she could speak; she was too horrified by the gaping wounds that littered his otherwise perfect skin. She paled and simply shook her head her eyes wide with concern. Finally Draco gave up and pulled himself out of the water so he was stood before her in nothing but his dark green boxers.

Hermione gasped again one hand going to her mouth as the other reached towards him slightly but stopped in mid air. She was in shock; she'd never seen anyone hurt so badly her eyes were drawn to the worst of his injuries, the horrific wound on his shoulder.

Finally she found what voice she could and managed to push out one word.

"How?"

Draco frowned and grabbed his robes pulling them on without anything else so he was hidden away from her gaze. Hermione's eyes flickered to his face and she stared up at him.

"Draco" She whispered and his eyes widened at the use of his first name.

"Please... don't tell anyone" He mumbled and she frowned taking a step towards him.

"I... I won't." She whispered back her eyes still trained on his "but Draco... how?" She repeated and he visibly shook tears pooling in the corner of his eyes as he shook his head. Slowly she reached out and took one of his hands in hers gently turning it over. "How?" She asked as she ran her fingers over the scars on his palm.

"I burnt myself on the stove" He whispered his eyes hardening but she shook her head gently caressing his hand with her finger tips.

"Tell me" She urged and eventually he sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"I was naughty when I was about 4, I wouldn't give my father his coat so he... he... he held my hands against the stove for two minutes telling me that... if I screamed I had to stay there all day" He whispered and Hermione gasped in shock. Slowly as if caught in time she brought the hand to her lips and kissed the scars lightly. He stared at her for a long moment before letting his eyes show how much that simple gesture meant to him.

Slowly she pushed the sleeve of his robes up to his elbow and turned his arm over her brow furrowing in concern as the large bruise was visible once again.

"This?" She asked looking deep into his shockingly blue eyes.

"I told him that I... I didn't want the... mark. He tied both my arms up and hit this one with his walking stick for an hour" He replied looking her straight into the eye. She gasped and brought her lips down to the bruised skin lightly trailing a kiss up the length of the wound.

He gasped at the simple action and brought his other hand up to lightly touch her cheek.

"You're shaking" She whispered but he didn't reply "You need to get inside, come on" She picked up his clothes and laced her fingers with his tugging him up towards the castle.

He followed her willingly his heart thudding at how much she cared for his wellbeing.

They reached the Great Hall but instead of turning towards the dungeons she swung to the right and tugged him up the stairs. He was about to comment then saw the determined look on her face and decided better of it.

She stopped in front of the portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room which made Draco raise an eyebrow in interest. The woman in the painting was fast asleep and Hermione cleared her throat trying to wake her up. The woman just continued to sleep even as Hermione muttered and cursed loudly.

"Wake up!" She snapped and the woman jolted from her sleep her eyes wide.

"Miss Granger!" She shrieked in alarm but Hermione ignored her.

"Sherbet lemons" She sighed and the woman rolled her eyes but swung open none the less. Draco was then tugged through the doorway and into the red and gold common room. She turned to look at him and smiled as they stood in front of the still burning fire place.

"What am I doing here?" He whispered and she just sighed.

"I'm not leaving you alone with injuries like that" She announced and took out her wand Draco just shook his head.

"It won't work, they've been enchanted so I can't heal them with any kind of magic" He sighed and Hermione frowned, what a horrible thing to do.

"Fine then we'll have to do this the hard way, sit on the sofa and take off your robe" She instructed and Draco did what she said finding no reason to quarrel. Hermione muttered something and bandages, dressing, creams, sponges and hot water appeared at her feet. She looked at the wound on Draco's shoulder before setting about her work.

"How did you get this?" She whispered as she carefully wiped the warm sponge over his wound. Draco shuddered at the memory and looked up into her eyes pleading. "It's ok you don't have to tell me" She whispered as she picked up some cream. Draco grabbed her hand in his and held it gently.

"My father" He whispered and she nodded as he released her wrist allowing her to begin bandaging his wound. "I... I told him... I wouldn't be a... a... death eater" He whispered and Hermione gasped her hands stilling for a moment.

"You don't want to be?" She asked and Draco shook his head.

"Of course not but... he didn't take it well... he came at me with... a kitchen knife but I..." He trailed off unable to finish but Hermione just kissed the now bandaged wound and sat down next to him taking one of his hands in hers.

"It's ok" She murmured and he sighed lightly brushing some of her hair out of her face. Her eyes were drawn to a long white line that stretched from his hip all the way up his side. She lifted her other hand and trailed her fingertip up it making him shiver at the contact.

"This?" She asked not meaning to pry but desperately wanting to know.

"I was 9 and I came home after playing with some of the other children. I told my dad I'd made friends with a new boy, Gregory Harold" Draco began but Hermione gasped at the name, Greg was in Ravenclaw she knew him quite well.

"But Greg's a Muggle-born" She hissed and Draco raised an eyebrow making her go quite.

"Exactly, my father knew this and was furious. He told me never to befriend anyone like that ever again and then just flicked his wand. A huge deep gash ran from my hip to under my arm it wouldn't stop bleeding for a day" He shook at that and Hermione frowned shuffling a bit closer.

Her eyes strayed over his body and she put her hand against a circular shaped scar on his abdomen.

"This?"

He sighed and began his story.

**Hope you liked it :) I'm working on the next chapter now :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooooo I wrote another chapter! Whooohooo :P hehe xx**

Hermione jolted awake at the sound of the portrait swinging open she bolted to her feet as she realised she'd fallen asleep in the common room. Her mind whirled and suddenly snapped to Draco, her eyes widened as she looked panic stricken around the room but there was no sight of him. She frowned confused at how upset this made her then noticed the piece of paper tucked into the pocket of her hoody.

_Hermione,_

_You truly have a heart of solid gold_

_Thank you_

_Draco_

_X_

She stared at the note for a long moment her finger tracing the single kiss then she pressed it tightly to her chest and closed her eyes. She folded the note in half before walking up to her room putting it safely in between the pages of her Hogwarts a history book. Then she froze, what was she doing? Had she really felt a judder at a stupid ex on the page? Staring at her Hogwarts a history book she shook her head and left the room.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall her eyes falling on the Slytherin table quickly they scanned along the line finally coming to rest on a pair of cool ocean blue eyes that were staring right at her. She couldn't help the blush the rushed to her cheeks as he let a smile cross his features. Smiling back she hurried over to the Gryffindor table.

"Mione!" Ginny greeted enthusiastically while Harry sighed and rubbed her shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked, she raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Lavender told me that you were asleep on the sofa this morning and that you never made it to your bed I figured it was to do with Ron" He shrugged and Hermione frowned even more.

"Ron?" She asked looking to Ginny in confusion.

"You don't know?" The red head asked and Hermione shook her head taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"He's in love with you" Ginny announced and Hermione spat the juice back out spraying it over Ginny who gasped and wiped her eyes. Hermione hid the laugh that bubbled up in her at that and instead gaped openly.

"He's what?" She cried and Harry frowned.

"Didn't he tell you?" He asked and her eyebrows shot up.

"No he bloody didn't! He better not!" She wailed and both frowned.

"Why we thought you liked Ron?" Ginny asked and Hermione's eyes snapped up to her.

"Ron? Ronald? Ronald Weasley? Me? Like Ron? NO! NEVER!" She cried and Ginny sent Harry a panicked look. "Oh God what did you do?" She asked them both dropping her head into her hands.

"Well we might have told Ron that we knew you liked him and he just had to prove he... erm... liked you to" Ginny admitted and Hermione groaned loudly.

"Speaking of Ron, he's just walked in" Harry whispered and Hermione's head snapped up, she saw him walking up the other side of the table and bolted to her feet.

"Gotta go!" She squeaked before practically sprinting from the room Ron calling her name.

Hermione spent the entire day ducking in and out of classrooms avoiding Ron like the black plague. Finally she made it to potions and dropped into the empty desk at the front slamming her head against the table.

"What's wrong?" Draco whispered as he sat on the chair next to her. She tilted her head slightly so she could look up at him and allowed herself to smile.

"I'm having a crap day" She replied and he frowned wanting to know more but Slughorn had just walked in. Instead he resorted to quill and parchment he scribbled a message and slid it across the table to her.

What's wrong?

Hermione looked at the elegant script and smiled before picking up her quill and writing a reply.

Ron is apparently in love with me

Draco frowned at how annoyed this made him and quickly wrote his reply.

That's bad?

Yes! I don't love Ron... He's Ron, Ronald Weasley! I don't want Ron to love me!

Draco was surprised at how pleased this bit of news made him.

Did you tell him that?

Well actually he hasn't told me yet; I've been avoiding him all day. Ginny and Harry told me at breakfast this morning.

Oh

That's bad isn't it? I knew I was doing the wrong thing.

No you're not you need to decide how you're going to handle it before you speak to him.

Yeah that's what I thought but I don't know what to tell him. I don't want him to hate me.

If he really is your friend he won't hate you.

I guess... Thank you

You don't have to thank me I haven't done anything, I should be thanking you.

For what?

Last night

Oh... that

yes that

You don't need to thank me for that either I was happy to do it.

Yeah but you didn't have to and I needed someone who cared about me

You've still got that someone

Really?

Really. By the way I hate how your handwriting is better than mine.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at that, trust Hermione to come out with something like that. She looked up at him and smiled even as Slughorn gave them an odd look. He shook his head deciding that his best students were just being... intelligent. Draco looked down at her handwriting and smiled; to him it was just Hermione. Neat but somehow all over the place at the same time.

Hermione looked at Draco's hands once again, catching a glimpse of the white scars that he tried so hard to hide. Unable to stop herself her hand crept across the table and turned his hand over so his palm was facing towards the ceiling. She then traced the scars with the tips of her fingers, over and over her attention never wavering throughout the entire lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys thank you so much for bearing with me i know i haven't updated in sooooo long! I've been really really ill and i'm still in and out of hospial even at the moment I dont know when I'll next update but please R&R when I finally got back on my acount and read all your reviews it inspired me to write again! Thank you so much guys xx_

Hermione had been in the library for 4 hours straight, open books littered the table in front of her and as her eyes scanned a page in vain. She let out a frustrated sigh and snapped the book shut; leaning back in her seat she rubbed her eyes.

Draco wondered into the library his fingers tickling the spins of books as he walked. He came to a stop a smile creeping onto his face as he saw Hermione fast asleep slumped over piles and piles of books. He walked across the room and glanced at the first page he saw; _Healing Spells_. He frowned and pulled another book towards him; _Advanced Healing potions._ His eyes then wondered over the rest of the books;_ 10 easy steps to curing skin, scar removal spells, Enchanted wounds, magical injuries, Advanced cures._

Draco stared at Hermione in awe; she was looking up spells to heal him. Slowly he sank into the chair next to her and brushed her hair behind her ear a smile on his face. She mumbled something and slowly sat up rubbing her eyes; she blinked and looked at him.

"Draco?" She frowned looking around for a moment.

"Hi" He smiled and she smiled back shutting the books in front of her.

"Hi" She replied piling them up into two tall piles and setting about putting them back in the right place. Draco watched her potter around for a moment before she returned standing next to his chair. "What's the time?" She asked brushing her hair back.

"A little after 9" He grinned and her eyes widened.

"9! I've been in here for 5 hours, oh God I missed dinner" She groaned and if on cue her stomach rumbled. Draco got to his feet and grinned before grabbing her hand and tugging her out the room. "Where are we going?" She giggled as he led her down a flight of stairs.

Finally he tugged her through the doors to the kitchens that were by now even void of house elves.

"So... what do you fancy?" He asked turning to look at her a grin on his face.

"You're going to make me something?" She asked a grin on her face too.

"Anything you want" He nodded and she giggled biting her lip as she thought.

"PB and J?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow staring at her. "What?" She shrugged getting uncomfortable under the intense look.

"I offer you any food in the world and you ask for a sandwich?" He grinned and she blushed ducking her head a little.

"My mum used to make them for me when I was little, she called them God's love" She replied and Draco frowned moving closer to her.

"God's love?" He asked and she nodded looking up at him.

"No matter how you feel when you eat them you feel a little happier when you've finished them my mum told me that that feeling came from God. He was sending you just a little of his love" She blushed even more at this but Draco's heart pounded.

How he longed for a life like that, how he yearned for someone to care about him as much as her family cared for her. He felt his own eyes prick with tears and quickly turned away so she wouldn't see.

It was too late though, Hermione had already noticed. She lent forwards and wrapped her small warm hand around his cold one. He stopped and turned back to look at her, she didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him to her. He was still for a moment before he wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her close, never had he felt such love from such a simple gesture.

"You need some of God's love" She smiled before letting him go and going to the cupboards around her. He sat down at one of the tables and just watched her move around; there was something so... peaceful and right about watching Hermione fix a sandwich the Muggle way.

Finally she moved over to the table and put a large stack of sandwiches between the two of them as she sat down next to him. Picking one up she took a bite and smiled watching as he did the same.

"These are delicious!" He grinned and she giggled finishing her own sandwich before rolling her sleeve up, holding out her forearm to him. His eyes widened as he saw the scar that could rival his own laying there. His fingers trembled as they reached out and traced the white line on her skin.

"How?" He asked repeating what she'd said to him last night.

"It was a rape attack" She whispered and his eyes widened as he looked up at her.

"Hermione... I'm sorry" He whispered, how much he really meant that was clear in his eyes. She was in awe of the boy in front of her; she reached her own shaking hand out and gently rubbed his jaw with the pad of her thumb.

"You're amazing. How can you feel such sorrow for someone who has gone through nowhere near as much pain and suffering as you have?" She whispered and his own hand came up to hers holding it against cheek.

"Because it's you. The thought of anything bad happening to you hurts me more than anything my father could ever do to me" He whispered back and her eyes widened slightly.

Slowly they both began to lean forwards Hermione's other hand coming up to his other cheek. Draco's own hands went to her waist as he tugged her closer to him. Their lips finally met and neither had ever felt anything like it.

Hermione was shocked at the softness of his actions and never had she felt such a need to be with someone. Draco on the other hand was in heaven, Hermione was bliss everything about her called to him and he never wanted to let her go...

**Morning...**

The house elves bounded into the kitchen bright and early ready to make the breakfasts but stopped dead at the sight before them.

"Is that..." Rita trailed off as her and the rest of the elves shuffled closer to the sleeping students. There was a very pretty girl curled up on the lap of a very handsome boy who had his arms wrapped around her cradling her to him so she didn't have to sleep on the hard wood. An empty plate lay next to them, scattered with bread crumbs and a smearing of jam.

"That's a Gryffindor... and... a... Slytherin!" Animal gasped jumping back a little. Rita tilted her head slightly and walked forwards closer to the sleeping pair. They both looked so content that she found it difficult to believe that they weren't here by choice.

"No! That's Draco Malfoy and... Hermione Granger!" Plod squeaked and suddenly everyone was silent. They all knew who Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were, the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor princess, the two people who hated each other most in the world. Finally Rita made up her mind and turned to her fellow house elves.

"They're in love" She announced and everyone gasped. "Look at them; have you ever seen two students happier? It's true, what Dobby said is true; Slytherin and Gryffindor will finally have love rather than hate. All that pretentious spew was actually true." She whispered and suddenly the rest of them nodded in understanding and agreement. "We need to encourage this, we need to nurture it. It's going to be the best thing to ever come to our world, even better than Harry Potter" She instructed and the house elves giggled in excitement.

"Should we wake them?" Plod asked looking at the sleeping couple. Rite plumped herself up and marched over to the pair before coughing loudly. When there was no reaction she resulted to poking them both quite hard.

Hermione stirred, mumbling something before burying her face even closer to the pillow in her arms. Draco on the other hand opened his eyes and bolted to his feet his strong arms managing to keep Hermione off the ground and in his grip. He spun around his eyes wide at the number of elves looking at them.

"Bloody hell!" He swore causing Hermione's eyes to shoot open at the sound of his voice she smiled as she realised she was in his arms then looked around and jumped out her skin.

"What's going on?" She asked in alarm but Draco ran a hand through her hair whispering into her ear calming her down until she really didn't care what was going on anymore.

"You're in the kitchen!" Rita announced and cool sliver along with deep honey brown eyes turned to look at her. "Hello, I'm Rita!" She beamed and Draco raised an eyebrow as Hermione cooed in delight.

"Draco put me down I want to hug all the elves!" She exclaimed in excitement as the baffled Slytherin dropped the happy Gryffindor to the floor. She then proceeded to hug every single elf she could see smiling widely as she did so. Draco watched her and after a moment his own smile was threatening to split his face. He loved seeing her this happy, it was pure joy.

Finally she returned to the elf called Rita and hugged her before straitening up and grinning at Draco who just shook his head his own grin on his face.

"You need to go! We have a lot to do!" Rita instructed as she shoved Hermione towards Draco. The Gryffindor lost her balance but Draco dove forwards catching her effortlessly and pulling her into the security of his arms. The house elves all smiled happily and let out murmurs of approval especially when Draco took hold of Hermione's hand and led her to the door back out into the hallway.

They stopped in the hall then looked at each other before Hermione burst into giggles leaning up on her tiptoes before kissing his cheek and sprinting away towards the Great Hall. Draco stood captivated for a moment before grinning widely and following after her.

He walked into the Great Hall and smiled as he saw her laughing at something the girl Weasley had said before walking to his seat at the Slytherin table. Suddenly the hall was swamped with owls as the post arrived for that morning. Draco reached out to grab a bacon roll before a large deep green package landed before him. He frowned, he never got post, shrugging he tugged on the string letting the paper fall away.

Hermione watched as Draco opened the package in front of him and gasped at the sickening soul destroying grief that flooded over his face. That was quickly replaced with a full blown panic, his eyes widened and he visibly flinched away from the table. Without a word to anyone he picked up his package and got to his feet. His eyes purposefully sought out hers and he let her see the emotional turmoil happening inside his heart.

Without thought she got to her feet her heart aching at his panic and worry. He held the tears back as he suddenly spun on his heel and hurried from the room. Hermione didn't say anything even as Ginny called out to her she just followed Draco from the room.

As soon as she stepped out the Great Hall his strong muscular arms had banded around her and she was pulled flush against him. She ran her hand through his hair and cooed gently into his ear.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She whispered and he tugged her down the corridor into an empty classroom before handing her the package. She frowned and opened the wrapping in confusion; she picked up the note and read the elegant script.

Draco,

You can't run from this Draco it's in your blood and you will be a death eater. I will make you, I'm coming to teach you how to respect your elders be ready for me at 9pm this evening. If you think your beating was bad before you left for school its nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you now. You will do what I want you to do Draco, you have no choice.

Luscious Malfoy

Your father

Hermione stared at the horrid message before looking inside the package to find a set of death eater robes. She gasped and looked up to see Draco stood visibly shaking next to her. She shoved the items off her lap and grabbed him tugging him close and letting him burry his head in her hair.

"Oh Draco" She whispered tears stinging her own eyes as she thought of the horrid things he was trying to mentally prepare himself for.

"I won't do it" He mumbled and she nodded stroking his hair. "I won't become what he is" He spat and Hermione pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. Finally she put each of her hands on both sides of his face drawing him back so she could look into his eyes.

"I'm here for you, I'm always going to be here for you" She told him her eyes determined and his eyes sparkled with emotion for her.

"Hermione" He whispered his voice laced with pain. She reached forwards and gently pressed her lips to his.

"I'm going to be there Draco, I will be there" She promised and he nodded brushing her hair from her face before pulling away. She held his gaze for a long moment before she lightly brushed his cheek then walked out the room.

_Please R&R xx_


End file.
